Les Misérables Goes To School
by Abbyforth
Summary: The story of Cosette and Eponine at a high school and what they find. No longer updated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Eponine Thénardier?" The secretary's voice cut through the silence of the office. I jumped. "Your teacher just called. She's sending a student to come and show you to class."

I shifted nervously on the seat. It was the kind of seat they put in all waiting areas, hard, with little padding.

I let my mind drift away from the thought of a new school. I played back the words my sister Azelma had said just before she'd been taken to her classroom:

"You'll be fine 'Ponine. You shouldn't be worrying yourself over nothing!"

Her words made a streak of sunlight peek through my gloomy prospects. The office door opened, and the prettiest girl I'd ever seen came in.

"Hi Ms. Amherst, I'm here to take the new girl."

"Thank you Cosette, that was very nice of you."

Cosette. What a pretty name, I thought. She walked towards me, her hand extended.

"Hi, My name's Cosette. What's yours?" I quickly found my voice.

"Eponine, Eponine Thénardier."

"Oh, that's a pretty name! I want that name! Is it French?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool, mine too." Cosette said, smiling. I returned the smile.

"I guess we should go to class then." She said.

As we passed through the door, Cosette gave the secretary a cheerful wave. I wondered if Cosette was the secretary's favorite student, like one of those people who help out in the office during free periods.

"So, did you just move here?" Cosette asked curiously.

"Yes, From New York. How long have you lived here?"

"Since September, the beginning of school."

"Is that why you asked?"

"Yeah."

"How do you like it here in LA?"

"Fine, I just can't get used to the weather." I said. "I always pack a sweater just in case I get cold."

"Oh. I guess it's a lot different than here in that it's always wet instead of dry and cold like in New yourk, but I've never been there, so what can I say?"

"Your basicsally right."

As we walked, I thought that just maybe, Cosette and I could become friends, and that maybe things would turn out well after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was lunch break, and Cosette and I had just found a table out in the courtyard by my sister Azelma.

"Cosette, this is Azelma. She's my sister." I found myself doing introductions all the time.

"Pleased to meet you. What grade are you in?" Cosette asked, shaking Azelma's hand.

"Ninth, and guess what Ponine, we had a test on the first day! The first day of school! How wrong is that?"

This did not seem like Azelma, my quiet sister, who rarely complained about anything, let alone a test.

"I don't think that's so bad. You'll get used to it. Was it easy?"

"I guess it wasn't so bad, only a math test, with about 20 problems."

I gave my sister a look that said: "I told you so" across the table. Turning back to Cosette, I said, "Just out of curiosity, did you make any friends when you moved here? Was it hard?"

"Do you mean at school?"

"No, just in general."

"Not at this school, no way! Everyone's too focused. If you had a school that was full of obsessive kids, would you want to make friends with them?"

"No, you have a point. So who are your friends then?"

"All my friends are in college, that might sound weird to you. My parents wanted me to go to an art school, but there wasn't enough room. So I got stuck in a bad school and in a neighborhood with a big student population."

"I'm sorry about the art school, but I don't think that's weird. I think it's cool." I said.

"I'm going to see them after school's out, do you want to come with me? So I can show them I actually met some people my age?"

"Sure, that would be interesting." Said Azelma. "Ponine, do you think we should?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. We should go."

"I'll meet you outside the school at three thirty then." Said Cosette.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate in class, because I was so excited for three thirty, and the prospect of meeting Cosette's friends, whatever age they might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At Three o'clock, I met Azelma outside her last period class. I had left a message with our mother telling her we'd pick up my brother Gavroche, and then we'd go meet some friends, so we wouldn't be home until five thirty at the latest.

"Are you ready?" I asked, as we walked outside to the front of the school where Cosette would be waiting.

"I guess so." Azelma said, with not much enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong? Another test?" I teased.

"No, it's just that Cosette was right when she said the kids here were focused. I tried to talk to the kids in my French class, but they didn't want to talk to me. How are we supposed to make friends?"

"I don't know. Let's just give those college students a try, even if they're older than us."

"Ok," said Azelma darkly, "don't say I didn't warn you." Azelma was definitely acting strange.

Cosette ran up, breathless.

"Hi! Are you ready?"

I nodded. "There's something we've got to do first. We have to pick meet our brother by the elementary school. Do you want to come with us?"

"I better show you where it is. You don't know where the school is, do you?"

"No. That's a good idea." Said Azelma.

We walked, Cosette leading the way, the few blocks to the school. As we rounded the last corner, I spotted my brother Gavroche in a line of kids streaming out of the school's front doors.

"Ponine! Ponine! You won't believe what happened to me. I made a friend!" Gavroche came running up to us.

"Excellent." I said.

"Looks as if you've made one too." He said, gesturing toward Cossette.

"Cosette, this is our brother, Gavroche. I guess you could call Cosette a friend, even though we only met her six hours ago."

"Nice to meet youu." Said Cosette, shaking Gavroche's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet some of Cosette's friends." I told him.

"I've been wondering that all day." He said.

Turning to Cosette, Azelma asked, "Did you tell your parent's we're doing this." Cosette laughed.

"I live around there, so they don't care. Shall we go then?"

The three of us followed Cosette for five blocks, then she stopped at the corner of Maine and Park.

"That's my house," she said, gesturing to a small house down the street. "and the house we want to go to." It was a brick house across the street from Cosette's house.

"I didn't realize you live right by student housing." I said, looking from Cosette's house across the street.

"I see cars in the driveway, so I think a few of them are around." She said, looking up the driveway to the house.

We were about to go up the walk, when the door to the house opened, and a student who looked in his late teens to early twenties came out.

"Hi Fuelly." Cosette greeted him by name. I was impressed.

"Hi Cosette." He responded. Pulling out a notebook, he started sketching something I couldn't quite make out.

"Going to your evening class?" asked Cosette, looking over his shoulder at the drawing.

"Yes, the dreaded evening classes. I hate them! This is a drawing for one of them." He said, holding up the notebook for us to see. The drawing was of a city, and I could the word "Paris" in the margin.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Azelma.

"Art, drawing. I'm taking my evening class on still lifes, I have another class on computer graphics, you know, clipart? Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I like it. I think you're really good." Said Azelma, looking closer at the drawing.

"Is Enjolras up there?" Cosette asked, "I don't want to keep you, I was just curious as to how many of you were around."

"That's ok. Yes, he's up there, he's been studying for three hours, ever since he got out of class at one. All of us have been trying to convince him to take a break, but he won't hear another word from us. Maybe if you tried…?" he said hopefully.

"And you think I can do that?" Cosette said uncertainly.

"I don't know, just try."

"Ok, if you really think I should."

"Just do it." He said, "I better be off. Nice meeting you all."

With a wave, he climbed into his car, and in a minute he was gone.

I didn't know what to expect when we went inside, but I knnew Azelma was wrong, the students were not all bad. But why was she acting so weird about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

We followed Cosette up the walk towards the house. "Let me ring the bell, so they don't go 'Who are you?'" she said, reaching up to ring the doorbell. 

I heard it faintly inside, then quick footsteps. 

"Well, if it isn't Cosette." 

The door opened, to reveal a dark-haired student. 

"Hi Marius, I hear Enjy is up there studying, is that true?" 

"Yes, it is. Who told you?" 

"Fuelly." 

"OK. Anyways, come to tell us you finally found friends?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"I just guessed. I'm good at things like that." He said flashing Cosette a small smile. 

"So, anyway, Marius, this is Eponine, her sister Azelma, and her brother Gavroche. Everyone, this is Marius Pontmercy, one of the nicest people I know of, besides Enjolras." 

"Is that who "Enjy" is?" asked Azelma. 

"That's our nickname for him, so we don't have to say his full name all the time." Answered Marius. 

"What are we standing in the doorway for? Shouldn't we be inside?" asked Gavroche, wonderingly. 

"Good observation, shall we go inside?" I said. 

"Yeah, lets, see if you guys can get Enjy to take a break." 

We followed Marius and Cosette inside the house, up some stairs and down a hall, until we stopped at a closed door. 

"This is our study." Marius said, dropping his voice a bit, as he knocked on the door. 

"Hi, French-History-and-everything-to-do-with-the-French-culture freak, can we come in?" Cosette asked, teasingly. I tried not to laugh, and I could tell everyone else was having the same problem. 

"What did you say that for, can't you see I'm studying?" An exasperated voice came from inside the room. 

"Won't you just take a break?" Cosette asked, in an equally annoyed voice. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because I have friends you should meet, that's why." Cosette said. 

"All right, you can come in, but don't expect it to be clean." 

The door opened, just a crack, to reveal just the speaker's face. He had blond hair, and blue eyes, that at the moment, were looking at Cosette, in an amused sort of way. 

"Congratulations Cosette, you've succeeded." Said Marius, beaming. 

"I don't find that funny in the slightest." Enjy's focus turned to Marius. His expression changed, to a glare. 

In the meantime, I could see Gavroche looking around the room. "I've never seen so many books in one place!" He said in awe. 

I had to agree, the room was filled from floor to ceiling with books, most of them with titles I couldn't read, because they were in French. 

"What's that?" The speaker was Enjolras, who had given up glaring at Marius, and now was looking at Gavroche. 

"I said you have so many books. I've never seen so many in one place." He repeated his statement. 

"Oh, yeah, most of them are mine, as you can probably tell from the titles. Do you read, write, or speak French?" he asked of the three of us, Azelma having joined us. 

"No, I don't," I said, "but he does. You see, our father was French. I guess he is the only one that took an interest in it." Said Azelma. 

"Oh, I see," Enjolras said, turning to Gavroche. "So what do you know?" 

"I know basic stuff, like s'il vous plait, bonjour, nothing special." 

"Would you like to learn more?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I would. It'd if you could get my sisters into it, since they're the ones taking French, not me." 

"OK, when do you want to start?" 

"I don't know, tomorrow?"

"You can't tomorrow silly, you have school." Azelma said, trying not to laugh. 

"The weekend?" said Gavroche, hopefully. 

"Are you going to bug us until we get home?" I asked, trying not to sound mad. 

"No." 

"How do I know that, will you promise?" 

"I promise not to bug you." He finally gave up. 

"OK, then, this weekend." 

A/N: This story won't be updated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
